


A Slightly Different Ensemble

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Season/Series 07, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: The team has to travel to a planet that resembles Rome while Daniel is still recovering memories post Ascension.





	A Slightly Different Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Stargate. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I borrowed Ms. Morgan, Dr. Morgan in this fic, from Power Rangers Dino Charge, but intended her character to have a bigger part when I was first writing this, no previous knowledge of the character or the show is needed as this isn't a crossover. I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers either.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to Midnightclarity for the beta. Prompts: (#1): Historical setting (Historical AU // or they are on a planet with a society that is organized for example like Ancient Rome, or Medieval Europe, or the Regency era, etc, etc. ….) Requirement (#2): Jack and Daniel have to overcome trust issues Optional Request: First time

Daniel forces his mouth to click shut as Jack does a turn in front of him. He takes a sip of his beer as he tries not to have his eyes linger over Jack. Daniel sets the beer down. Jack frowns at him. Daniel picks up his beer again as he tells himself he shouldn’t have agreed to come over. Jack gestures at himself. “Judging by the look on your face I’m not wearing this wrong, but where do I hide more than a hand gun and what the hell is Regency Era?”

“It was explained in the mission briefing,” Daniel reminds as he sets his beer down, stands, and crosses over to Jack.

“These pants are too tight, I can’t hide a gun in these.”

“They’re tailored,” Daniel reminds as he unbuttons the overcoat Jack is wear and pulls it back so Jack can study the made for his gun pocket that’s been sewn into the thick fabric.

Jack arches his eyebrows. “What if I got a hat? I could hide a gun in the right hat.”

“Or it wouldn’t distribute the weight properly well and fall off your head,” Daniel counters.

“Oh, I could make it work,” Jack teases.

“Could you?” Daniel smiles, then stills as he realizes that he’s still holding onto Jack’s lapels and that they’re standing so close they’re almost touching. Jack glances at his lips, they locks eyes. Jack starts to say something, stops, and then they’re kissing. His hands slide under the overcoat, gripping Jack around the waist to pull him closer. Jack’s hand grips the back of Daniel’s head. They…Jack pulls away abruptly, apologizing.

Daniel forces out a slow breath. He tries to tell himself he needs to catch his breath, needs to not pull Jack close again.

“That was a bad idea,” Jack manages. 

Daniel agrees and forces himself to take a step back. They glance at each other then look away.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Daniel looks Jack over, ignoring Jack’s protest about his toga being a poor place to hide weapons. He wants to ask about the kiss he suddenly remembers. He wants to ask if they were ever together. He realizes he can’t ask for clarification while they’re on base, surrounded by colleagues, even if both teammates are good friends. Daniel pulls his glasses off and rubs at the bridge of his nose.

“Are you unwell, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel shakes his head and offers Teal’c a smile. “Just frustrated. Why am I remember Regency Era clothing?”

“Because someone thought it’d be fun to dress us up?” Jack offers.

Sam gives Jack an unimpressed look.

“What? I said it was like stepping into a weird romance novel and it was. Do you remember how many marriage proposals I had to turn down for you guys? Teal’c was a popular guy.”

Teal’c nods. “I recall having more than anyone.”

“You beat me by one,” Sam reminds. “And two of mine were willing to waive the dowry.”

“If you’d really wanted the third either Teal’c or Daniel getting married should’ve been able to cover what he was asking,” Jack teases.

Sam rolls her eyes.

“Hey, it’s not my fault everyone realized I was clearly in charge,” Jack grins.

“Was it not because you were the oldest?” Teal’c teases.

“Similar to Regency Era,” Daniel remembers, shaking his head, “Because of the recent political upheaval.”

“Exactly,” Jack nods, before he sends Teal’c a glare. Teal’c just raises his eyebrows in questions. Jack shakes his head and points at his feet. “While we’re still talking clothes, can I just…look these sandals are going to kill my knees.”

“You’re supposed to wear those indoors. The shoes are for outdoor use,” Daniel corrects.

Jack makes a considering noise and considers his sandals.

“How long are we going to debate shoes?” Sam asks cautiously.

“I’m done,” Jack tells her. “Now, let’s go rescue this Lorne guy.”

Teal’c follows after Jack, when he turns to go. Daniel groans and drops his head into his hands. He relaxes as Sam gives his shoulder a squeeze.

“How are you doing?” Sam asks.

Daniel shrugs as he puts his glasses back on. “Frustrated with my memories? Worried Jack hates me?”

“You know he doesn’t hate you, right?”

“I don’t think he trusts me anymore,” Daniel counters.

“Daniel, you just came back from being dead for over a year,” Sam counters. “You’re lucky you remember anything.”

“Be gentle with myself?”

“It’d be a start,” Sam agrees. “I know you won’t, but try.”

Daniel blows out a breath, then asks, “What about Jack?”

Sam frowns, then offers, “Give him time. He’s not good with change.”

“This is a good thing, isn’t it?” Daniel asks.

Sam stares at him a moment, then attempts to clarify, “You don’t think it’s a good thing you’re back?”

“I don’t mean,” Daniel pauses, lets out a frustrated breath, then tells her. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just…frustrated. I remember a lot. We’re friends, all of us, but there are still things I’m not clear on.”

“Such as?”

Daniel realizes that he can’t ask Sam about his relationship with Jack without revealing that they might have been dating. He doesn’t even know if they were dating? He remembers Jack meaning the world to him, he remembers several kisses, but there is so much that still eludes him. Daniel lets out a sad laugh. He can’t ask Sam. He deflects instead, “What I did to make Jack stop trusting me?”

“Losing you hurt,” Sam sympathizes. “Teal’c and I are trying. We’ll get the team back together, the way it was before, but it’s Jack. He’ll takes time to adjust.” 

Daniel agrees.

“Good, get changed.”

Daniel laughs and shoos her away.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“This is amazing,” Daniel grins as he takes in the buildings surrounding them.

“You’ve read my reports,” Dr. Morgan points out shaking her head.

“Seeing it though,” Daniel reminds as he looks around.

“Damsel in distress first,” Jack puts in. “Studying aqueducts and architecture later.”

“Agreed,” Teal’c nods.

“I didn’t know you were interested,” Jack says, walking backwards as he faces Teal’c. “What’s is it? The plumbing or the buildings?”

Teal’c shakes his head. Jack grins. 

“Dr. Morgan, how is Major Lorne?” Sam asks, effectively changing the subject.

“Stuck in a chair,” she informs them. “Also the government hasn’t decided if anyone can switch places with him yet, but he’s not being harmed.”

“How many more people did this lead to knowing you’ve been studying their society by immersing yourself in it?” Daniel asks.

“The government was already aware. A scientists who’ve been brought in to help me decide what to study out of the Ancient database found out, but he wasn’t someone we’d met yet,” she replies.

“So you could potentially go one living and working here after?” Sam concludes.

“Hence the request that your arrival here be discreet,” Dr. Morgan smiles.

“Hence the fun outfits,” Jack puts in.

“Indeed,” Teal’c agrees.

Jack tilts his head, considering Teal’c for a moment. “That was a joke.”

“Perhaps.”

“See Daniel, gone for a bit and Teal’c starts making fun of me.”

“Is that’s what’s happening?” Daniel asks.

Jack looks like he’s considering his answer when they reach a fountain in the center of town. Dr. Morgan leads them past, up several steps into an older building. Daniel gets distracted for a brief moment taking in the columns and the entryway, until Jack shoos him inside. Several rooms in and down another set of stairs they find Lorne.

“That is a well-lit chair,” Jack comments.

“I think he knows that,” Sam points out.

“Well scoot, take a break,” Jack tells him.

“We’re concerned that if he gets up the entire system will shut down. We’ve been able to access so much of the history of this planet and we don’t want to lose this opportunity before it loses power,” Dr. Morgan explains.

“I asked about power levels,” Lorne offers. “If I’m reading it correctly I think we only have forty-five minutes to an hour left before this runs out of power.”

“Can you pull it up for me?” Dr. Morgan asks.

“I already checked,” a shorter man with dark hair tells her as he steps towards their group. “I agree with him.”

Dr. Morgan nods. “Thank you. This is Cashel, he’s been working with Major Lorne, while we explore historical records. We gained access to the files in this room earlier today and…”

“Major Lorne sat down?” Jack guesses.

“Something like that,” Dr. Morgan admits.

“It does appear Ancient,” Daniel says as he looks the chair over.

“Ancient things do tend to work for Jack,” Sam lets them know.

“Your report said it was only letting him see older files?” Jack asks. “Nothing weird, no brain downloads or mass well of knowledge staying with him.”

“The report indicated nothing of that nature,” Teal’c reminds him.

“I have to check,” Jack shrugs. He walks over to the chair. “Okay, you can go stretch your legs. I’ll sit in the chair until they decide they’re done with it.”

“That’s all there is to this, sir?” Lorne checks.

“Should be,” Jack grins.

Lorne nods as he stands. The chair starts to power down until Jack sits in it. Daniel smiles and shakes his head at Jack, who looks away from him. Daniel sighs.

“Thank you Evan,” Dr. Morgan tells Lorne, who nods and leaves the room. “And thank you Colonel O’Neill, he’s been in that chair for hours.”

“We came as soon as our fancy clothes got to us,” Jack reassures.

For the next hour Daniel helps the two scientists record as much as they can have Jack access. Jack, obviously aware of their time crunch, does his best to keep his jokes to a minimum. Daniel tries to ignore the way Jack barely looks at him, while trapped in a chair, answering his questions. He pulls Jack aside as discreetly as he can when they’re finally done, asking if they can talk. Jack frowns at him a moment and Daniel thinks he’s about to get dismissed, when Jack agrees, “Not here. My place, after we get home.”

Daniel agrees and then has trouble concentrating on the brief tour of the building that Dr. Morgan gives them. She invites them to stay for a meal, even though she clearly wants to get back to digging through all the data that’d both Lorne and Jack provided, so they politely decline.

It’s still hours before Daniel follows Jack back to his place. Jack walks away as soon as they’re through the front door. “Want a beer?”

“I want to be your friend again,” Daniel tells him.

“Can’t even get my shoes off,” Jack complains. Daniel takes his shoes off. Jack makes a considering noise before taking off his shoes and hanging up their coats. The Jack crosses his arms and frowns at him. “We’re going to do this here, in my doorway?”

“A beer would be good,” Daniel concedes.

Jack nods and points to his living room.

“I remember,” Daniel tells him.

“Well, it’s something new every day,” Jack counters as he gets them beer.

Daniel waits until Jack joins him carrying two beers. “Is that what you’re afraid of, I’ll ask about a memory. You don’t trust me to know what to be discreet about?”

“Regency Era?” Jack challenges as he hands Daniel a beer.

“I didn’t say we kissed,” Daniel points out, before he admits. “You looked really good.”

“You can’t bring that up,” Jack reminds.

“I would never out you, or anyone, especially not at work,” Daniel reassures.

“But I can’t tell you that without…How were we supposed to have that conversation?” 

“Jonas made sure I knew, before he left,” Daniel informs him.

“Jonas explained Don’t Ask Don’t Tell?”

“He did.”

“Huh,” Jack comments before he frowns at his beer. “So, you remember kissing?”

“More than just that one time,” Daniel tells him.

“Do you remember the Halloween where you talked me into Medieval clothes?” Jack asks.

Daniel frowns, trying to remember, then shakes his head. “I don’t.”

“First time we had sex.”

“Well, now I want to,” Daniel complains.

“Remember?” Jack attempts to clarify.

“I’m not sure how I want to answer that,” Daniel tells him. “Were we…”

Jack shakes his head and Daniel trails off. Jack takes a sip of his beer before he admits, “We always found a reason not to get into a relationship. I’d actually decided to tell you all our reasons were ridiculous and then you were gone.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” Daniel offers.

Jack stares at him, silently, lips pressed together and eyes sad.

“Jack?”

Jack opens his mouth, shakes his head, then stares at the floor. He says something quietly. Daniel sets his beer down, then takes Jack’s and sets it down, before he leads Jack over to the couch. Jack sighs as he sits down, before he admits. “You helped me through it, the grief, before. And when you died I…I didn’t let it consume me again. I kept putting one foot in front of the other. I even went to therapy. I…I didn’t let it consume me, but I could have.”

Daniel takes his hand and squeezes it. “You didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t,” Jack agrees.

“Would it hurt too much to try?” Daniel asks.

“Relationship?” Jack clarifies.

Daniel nods.

“What about your memories?”

“I might not ever get them all back,” Daniel reminds. “I at least want us to be friends again. I remember wanting more than friendship. I do want that now, but…”

“Stop,” Jack tells him. “We’ll start making excuses, again.”

“I don’t want to do that.”

Jack finally looks at him, looks him over, and nods. Daniel smiles. Jack smiles back, before telling him, “Slow.”

“Slow?”

Jack nods. “I ordered pizza. Let eat, if you have questions…”

“Movie and food instead? Asking possibly uncomfortable questions later?”

Jack agrees.

“Kissing?” Daniel pushes. “After the movie?”

Jack smirk slowly, before he leans in and kisses Daniel, who reaches up to grip his shoulder. Jack grins against Daniel’s lips, “You want more than one kiss, huh?”

Daniel hums his agreement.

“I think I can work with that,” Jack agrees as he captures Daniel’s lips again.


End file.
